


Bowties Are Cool

by hermioneclone



Category: Doctor Who, Glee
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Time Travel, glee/doctor who crossover, kid!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson just started his first day of Kindergarten...which was going fine until his stupid brother Cooper made fun of his nice new bowtie. That night, Blaine gets a visit from a man in a blue box that changes his life and gives him a glimpse into his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties Are Cool

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor is meant to be the Eleventh Doctor, though some of his dialogue feels a little more like Ten. Oops.
> 
> Posted as part of the gleekover2014 crossover challenge on tumblr!

Blaine Anderson huddled under his blankets, his favorite stuffed bear clutched in his grasp, muffling his body-wracking sobs. He knew that he was supposed to love his big brother, his mother and father always told him so, but Cooper was just so mean sometimes. Blaine had been so proud of his first day of kindergarten outfit and even his teacher’s had commented on how lovely it was. But when Cooper picked him up at the bus stop at the end of the day, he’d just snorted and rolled his eyes, calling Blaine a dork. He didn’t know what that was, but it couldn’t be good from the way Cooper said it.

“You’re just asking to be beat up,” his brother had told him bluntly as they walked towards their end of the cul de sac. “You gotta dress like the cool kids, little bro. Otherwise no one will like you.”

Blaine didn’t care what Cooper thought. Blaine thought that Cooper’s clothes were dumb. His pants were always falling down and his underwear was always poking out and it looked stupid. Blaine knew that wasn’t a nice word, but his brother wasn’t always very nice either.

He knew better than to talk back, though. Cooper would either just ignore him or torment him by holding Stuffy, his favorite toy bear, captive. And if he told Mother or Father, he would get in trouble for being a tattle tale. So Blaine pressed all of his bad feelings down and smiled cheerfully when his parents asked how the first day was and acted as if nothing was wrong. It was for the best, really.

But now he was alone and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He sniffed at his tears angrily, wishing he could be stronger, wishing he wasn’t such a baby. Suddenly, he froze. A strange noise which could only be described as a cross between a train whistle and a cat filled his room. Peaking out from a little hole in the covers, Blaine stifled a gasp as a blue box faded in and out, finally settling in when the noise stopped. A door opened, the orange light of the box’s interior spilling out, washing Blaine’s room in a soothing glow. A man stepped out, looking around curiously, his long hair flopping into his eyes. He pulled out a metal stick from his pocket and started pointing it around the room, the end lighting up and buzzing as he did so.

At first, Blaine worried that the man was here to kidnap him. But there was just something just so...childlike about the man that immediately disarmed him. Besides, the man was wearing a bowtie! He looks around, eyes landing on the lump that was Blaine, his eyes flashing brightly. “And who do we have here?” he whispered in glee, his voice sounding different from anything Blaine had ever heard. “Don’t be shy, little one. I don’t bite. Most of the time,” he amended, making a face off to the side.

Hesitantly, Blaine pulled the covers away so he could fully see the strange man, though he kept them wrapped protectively around his tiny form. “Who are you?” he asked, hating how small his voice sounded compared to the soothing tone of the man’s voice.

The man grinned. “I’m the Doctor,” he greeted, holding out his hand. “And who might you be?”

“Blaine,” the little boy replied softly. “Blaine Anderson.”  
The Doctor nodded, frowning a little as he looked closer. “You’ve been crying.” Blaine cast his eyes downward, ashamed that this Doctor had seen him at his weakest moment. “Why are you crying, Blaine Anderson?” The Doctor sat down next to him on the bed. Blaine shrugged, finally feeling comfortable enough to sit up in an upright position. The Doctor wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, the gesture warmer than anything he could ever remember anyone in his family doing.

“My brother was mean to me. He said I shouldn’t wear bowties.”

The Doctor frowned. “Why would he say such a thing?” he ask, his face looking utterly horrified.

“I dunno,” Blaine muttered. “He said I should fit in more.” Blaine sighed heavily. “But I like bowties.”

“As you well should!” the Doctor informed him. “Bowties are cool!”

Blaine grinned up at the man. “Yeah. I like yours. It’s really pretty.”

The Doctor grinned. “Why thank you very much! You know, Blaine Anderson, I think I know something that could cheer you up. How would you like to see a spaceship?”

Blaine frowned, pulling back slightly, his initial fears seemingly confirmed. “Are you going to take me away?”

The Doctor seemed to sense the boy’s terpretation. “Only if you want me to. And we’ll come right back to this very point in time, no one will even know that we left.”

“How...?”

The Doctor lept from the bed, grinning as he galloped over to the box, turning back to face Blaine. “She’s a time machine too.” He suddenly turned serious, tenting his hands and holding them under his chin as he slowly walked towards Blaine. “There’s just one thing. I only travel with people who are British or cute. Are you British?”

Blaine had no idea what that even meant. “I don’t think so,” he replied, his heart sinking before he realized that his hopes had already been risen.

The Doctor waved his hand dismissively. “Bah, that’s okay, you’re cute. So, Blaine Anderson, do you want to see the stars?” he asked, clapping his hands together once.

Blaine found himself nodding. “Can I change first? So I can wear my bowtie and look cool like you?”

The Doctor smiled warmly, kneeling down in front of Blaine so they were on level. “Of course you can. I think I have something that would be just perfect for you in the TARDIS.”

“The what?” Blaine asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

The Doctor patted the blue box affectionately. “This lovely lady right here. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Now, come along.”

Clutching Stuffy tightly to his chest, Blaine clambered down out of his bed and towards the open door awaiting him. Just before stepping inside, Blaine turned back to take one last look at his bedroom. He knew the Doctor said he would bring him back and somehow he inherently felt like he could trust the guy. But just in case...still, it wouldn’t be so horrible if he never came back here. Maybe he could stay with the Doctor, he seemed nice, nicer than his family at any rate.

Turning back towards the door, he entered with a determined look on his face. The Doctor followed in behind him. Blaine’s jaw dropped as he looked around. “How...what...it’s bigger...”

“On the inside, yeah,” the Doctor beemed before flying to the controls. “Go down the corridor, take a right, then a left, then another left, another right, up the stairs, past the swimming pool third door on your left, second closet should have something just your size.”

Nodding, Blaine took off, hoping he wouldn’t get lost along the way. But an excitement was building in him like nothing he’d ever felt before.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Once he was changed into a smart looking suit and his hair was gelled back (there had been dozens to choose from, it was like he was in a candy shop! But he found a raspberry one that smelled the best.) Blaine somehow made his way back to the control room. The Doctor was fiddling with the controls, muttering to himself, and Blaine wasn’t entirely convinced that he was mentally stable. Still, he trusted him somehow. “Where are we off to?” he asked as he padded over.

The Doctor’s face scrunched up in thought. “Nowhere too dangerous, you’re a bit too young for that...hmm, how about let’s start off with something a little close to home.” He pulled a lever and the TARDIS lurched, forcing Blaine to hold on for dear life. The motion stopped just as soon as it started and the Doctor turned to Blaine, holding out his hand. “Come along, I think you’re gonna love this.” Blaine slipped his small hand into the Doctor’s, the man’s hand almost fully enveloping his own. It felt like a hug. They walked over to the door, which the Doctor thrust open. Blaine gasped at the dark abyss before them. “Blaine Anderson...welcome to outer space.”

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine murmured, eyes as wide as saucers. “I’ve never been this high up before. I was on a plane once.” He made a face at the memory. “Cooper kept poking me the entire time.”

The Doctor pulled him into a sideways hug. “This is higher than any human plane can ever go.”

Blaine frowned. “You’re not human?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Time Lord.”

Blaine nodded as if he knew what he meant, but the words meant nothing to him. But it sounded important. “You look human to me.”

The Doctor smiled wryly. “Probably’ve been spending too much time with them, it’s rubbing off on me.”

“What makes you so different?” Blaine asked as they whizzed past Saturn. “Besides the fact that you have a box that travels through space.”

“And time,” the Doctor reminded with a grin. “But I’ve also got two hearts.”

Blaine smiled. “Twice as much room for love then.”

The Doctor gave him a strange look he didn’t quite understand, but he had a feeling it was a good thing. “Very true. I also regenerate.”

Blaine looked at him in confusion. “Regenawhat?”

The Doctor paused for a moment, pondering a way to explain it to a child. “Regeneration...kind of like sea stars. If my hand get’s chopped off, I’ll grow a new one right up.” He grimaced. “But I don’t like to do that too much, tricky business chopped off hands...” He patted Blaine’s shoulder reassuringly. “But don’t worry, that hasn’t happened too much. But if I’m about to die...I can grow a whole new body. Usually.”

“Woah,” Blaine replied, not fully understanding what the Doctor was saying, but well aware of the fact that it was certainly not normal. A round bluish green orb suddenly came into their line of sight. “Is that...?”

“Good old planet earth,” the Doctors said in a tone of reverence. “You know, I’ve travelled across galaxies further than you can comprehend, there are so many worlds out there. But I keep coming back to this one. There’s just something wonderful about the human race...”

Blaine shrugged, looking down at his interlaced fingers. “Sometimes they aren’t all that great.”

The Doctor nodded, pursing his lips. “You’re right. Some humans, some species...they don’t know how to see the value in others. But they don’t matter. Sure you have to face them, sometimes even fight them. But you win. Every single time. Because no matter how many times they try to push you down, people like us...we come back stronger than ever.” Blaine smiled up at him, a silent thanks in his expression. “Well,” the Doctor started, darting back to the control panel, clapping his hands excitedly. “Where should we go next? The age of the dinosaurs? Lovely creatures, though I certainly gave them quite a fright last time I went there, caused a whole species to start dying out...oops. Maybe not there, then. One million years into the future, perhaps?” Suddenly the door slammed shut, blocking the spectacular view unexpectedly.

“Why did you do that?” Blaine asked, scrambling to hold onto something as the ship roared to life, lurching once again.

The Doctor looked perplexed. “I didn’t.”

“But we’re moving!”

“Sometimes she has a mind of her own.”

Blaine didn’t really care. He’d already seen and been among the stars. Anything else was just icing on the cake at this point. He never wanted to leave; for the first time...there was an adult who seemed to understand, to care. Finally they settled down with a slight thud, the Doctor holding out an arm to catch Blaine when he lost his footing. Taking his hand once again, the Doctor opened the door and led him outside. Blaine looked up and his breath gushed out in one breath which lingered around him in a puff of condensation. There were buildings that soared up into the air unbelievably high. “Where are we now?” Blaine asked in wonder.

The Doctor pulled out his stick (he had called it a screwdriver before but it was unlike any Blaine had seen in his life...) and waved it around, somehow gathering information with it. “We’re in New York City! Not to be confused with New New York, fantastic place, well, most of the time. I did lose a friend there, though.” he ended sadly. Blaine didn’t question him further, the pain seemed too raw. “Anyways, here. The TARDIS took us here for a reason, Blaine Anderson.”

“What is it?”

The Doctor shrugged. “I haven’t the slightest. Let’s find out.” He ducked back into the TARDIS to grab them some coats and scarves, the smaller of which he wrapped around Blaine’s tiny figure lovingly. He’d never felt anything like it. They made their way along the streets of the city, dodging taxis and pedestrians alike. Suddenly, the Doctor led them into a hotel, following what looked like people headed towards a wedding party.

“Do you know these people?” Blaine asked softly.

The Doctor shook his head. “Nope.”

“How’re we gonna get inside?” There was someone by the door checking invitations. Whoever was getting married must be important if they had security.

The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket. “Psychic paper,” he informed him, flashing a blank page at him. Blaine looked up at him, unimpressed.

“It’s blank.”

The Doctor flipped it around to look at, frowning slightly. “It’ll work. I’m the Doctor.” He strode up to the door check. The man frowned, sizing up the Doctor skeptically. “I’m a friend of the groom,” he explained, holding out the paper. “This little guy is my plus one,” he added, tugging Blaine close and ruffling his hair. The man called the other guard over to examine the paper, conversing quietly amongst themselves before letting them through. The Doctor grinned. “Told you it would work.”

Blaine rolled his eyes but followed the Doctor without hesitation. They checked their coats, swung by the buffett to load up their plates with delicious looking food, and settled down at a table in the corner. Blaine devoured his portions heartily, little crumbs collecting in a ring around his mouth. “Who’s wedding is this exactly?” Blaine asked after swallowing his food. He did have some manners after all. 

The Doctor shrugged. “Haven’t the foggiest. But they look happy, don’t you think?” He nodded towards a table set up at the front of the room. Two men in matching tuxedos couldn’t take their eyes off each other, grinning stupidly as they fed each other from their own plates. It took Blaine a minute to realize that the reason he didn’t see a bride was because there wasn’t one. He didn’t even know that was an option! The revelation made his insides all warm and fuzzy in a confusing way he didn’t quite understand.

“Yeah, they’re happy,” he whispered, unable to take his eyes off them. The lighter haired one radiated an ethereal beauty, his locks reaching up to touch the sky Blaine and the Doctor just fell from. There was just something about the way he held himself, so confident...it was captivating. He didn’t know a man could look that pretty. He was clearly the better looking of the two, though the dark haired one was hardly ugly. It was just...Blaine wasn’t drawn to him in the same way. But the other man was wearing hair gel (something his mother had only recently let him use) and a bow tie, so Blaine couldn’t help but feel a kinship with the man.

The Doctor stood up next to him, holding out his hand for Blaine to take. “Let’s dance!”

“But I don’t know how!”

“Bah, doesn’t matter,” the Doctor insisted. “Come on, then!”

The Doctor grabbed Blaine’s tiny little hands and swung him around over and over again until Blaine thought his head would just spin off. He caught a few of the guests casting withering glances at them, but the Doctor didn’t seem to mind, so he tried to ignore them. Suddenly, after a few songs and lots and lots of twirling, the Doctor stopped abruptly. He walked over to a nearby table and picked up a piece of paper, his eyes growing wide. “Oh dear. Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked.

“We need to leave. Now. We shouldn’t have come here,” the Doctor replied. Taking Blaine’s hand, he dragged them towards the door.

“Wait!” a voice called out. Blaine turned back around to see one of the grooms chasing after them, the dark haired one. The Doctor froze when he had been discovered, turning around slowly to face the approaching figure, his face a cross between a smile and mortification, as if he had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. “Doctor?” the man asked softly. “Is it really you?”

The Doctor grinned awkwardly. “It’s me.”

The man’s eyes drifted down to look at Blaine his eyes widening in shock as their eyes met. “Oh my gosh, it all makes sense now. This is what you meant.”

The other groom walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Honey, is everything alright? Who is this? They aren’t on the guest list.”

The man shook his head. “Just an old friend,” he replied warmly. He crouched down so that he was on level with Blaine. “Why hello there.”

“Hi,” Blaine replied shyly, suddenly aware that the entire room was watching him. “I like your bowtie.”

The man beamed. “Thank you! You having a good time?” Blaine nodded. “I’m glad. You think you might want one of these one day?” Blaine shrugged, glancing down at his feet. The man gasped. “Who’s your little furry friend there?” Blaine pulled his bear from behind his back. “Let me guess...is his name...Stuffy?”

Blaine’s eyes widened in shock. “How did you know?” he asked, bewildered.

The man winked, chuckling. “Lucky guess.” He held out his hand. “Could I hold him for a second?”

Blaine nodded, offering Stuffy to the man. A strange expression came over the man’s face as he took the stuffed bear, running his fingers over the fur lovingly, like he was welcoming home an old friend. “You could keep him,” Blaine found himself saying.

The man looked up, alarmed. “No, I couldn’t-”

“I think you need him more than I do. And if you have a little boy of your own, maybe you could give it to him. Or a girl.”

The man hesitated. “Are you sure?”

Blaine nodded. “I’m sure.”

The man put Stuffy under one of his arms and his hands flew to the tie around his neck. “I can’t let you leave here empty handed. Take this.” He held out the limp fabric in front of Blaine. He could immediately see that the fabric was really nice, much nicer than his own.

“Honey,” the other man warned, eyes flashing in alarm as he watched the exchange. “That was your special wedding tie. That I designed.”

“I know,” the hair gelled man replied, still offering the accessory to Blaine. “I think he needs it more than I do.”

“I’ll take that for him,” the Doctor interceded, grabbing it from the man’s hand and pressing it into Blaines. “You can’t touch or bad things will happen.”

“Right,” the man said, nodding in understanding. “Well, I hate to see you go, but I think it’s past this little guy’s bedtime.”

“Is not!” Blaine insisted as he tried to hide a yawn.

“Of course not,” the man grinned, a tender, faraway look in his eyes. “You take care of that bowtie for me, alright?”

“Take care of Stuffy?” Blaine asked, voice wavering.

“Like he was my very own,” the man replied sincerely. “Well, Doctor. Is this it for us?”

The Doctor shrugged. “As far as I know,” said the Doctor regretfully. “But I’m happy we had this chance to meet again…” He glanced down at Blaine before returning his gaze to the man, nodding once. 

“Have a safe trip,” the man replied, waving goodbye to the both of them before being swept back onto the dance floor by his husband.

“Come on, Blaine Anderson,” the Doctor said soothingly. “Let’s get you home.”

“Wait,” Blaine demanded, halting in his tracks. “Can you help me put on my new tie first?”

“Of course,” the Doctor assured him, long fingers deftly removing the one he had on, switching it out for the one the man gave him. “Perfect.”

“Let’s go home now,” Blaine said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. They zigged and zagged between people in order to get back to the TARDIS. Blaine fought desperately to keep his eyes open, but they kept sagging heavily. Before he knew it, the Doctor was ushering him out of the TARDIS and into his room, tucking him into bed.

“Sweet dreams, Blaine Anderson,” the Doctor whispered, brushing a hand tenderly across his forehead.

“Will I ever see you again?” Blaine asked sleepily.

“I’d say that is extremely likely. Well, until next time!” the Doctor replied cheerily, waving as he stumbling back inside the TARDIS. The horrible screeching-whirring sound started again and the ship disappeared before his eyes. 

Someone knocked on Blaine’s door. “Blainey?” Cooper’s voice called out. “What was that sound? Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Blaine mumbled loud enough for his brother to hear. Of course he had to come and ruin this amazing night for him.

Cooper looked at him in exasperation after he walked in the room. “Really Blaine? Why are you playing dress up with those stupid clothes in the middle of the night?”

“I like them!” Blaine protested.

“Fine, fine,” Cooper muttered. “But you can’t sleep with them on. Let’s get you into your PJ’s, all right?”

“I guess,” Blaine sighed. His clothes were folded neatly at the foot of his bed; The Doctor must have left them for him. “But I get to keep the bowtie. It was a present.”

“Sure, sure, whatever. Come on, I’m tired, let’s get you ready for bed.” Blaine reluctantly let Cooper redress him and tuck him back in under the covers. 

“Why do you hate bowties so much?” Blaine asked before Cooper left the room, his voice small.

Cooper’s face fell. “I don’t. I just...kids can be mean sometimes. I don’t want them hurting my baby brother.”

“Oh,” Blaine replied sadly.

“But don’t worry about them. If you like bowties, wear ‘em. Forget what I said before. They look good on you.” He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Night, Little B.”

“Night, Coop.” After his brother left, Blaine fingered the fabric of the bowtie he had been given. Sure, it was no Stuffy. But it was calming, soothing. Very adult. He picked up his pillow and smoothed the small piece of cloth flat on the bed before replacing the pillow and resting his head down. He’d find a safer place for the tie in the morning, but for now, this would have to do. Closing his eyes, he easily slipped into dreamland, riding through the stars in a big blue box.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

“Are you going to explain what just happened?” Kurt asked as he swung his new husband around the dance floor, pulling him close.

“I’ll try but you’re going to think I’ve lost it,” Blaine returned.

“That little kid...he looked just like you,” Kurt said in confusion. “It was kind of unnerving.”

“Might be because he was me,” Blaine explained.

“Pardon?”

“That man? He’s a time traveler. He brought me here when I was little. That stuffed animal? That was my most treasured possession growing up. I told my parents and Coop that I lost it on the playground. But I had given it to future me. I didn’t realize it until tonight...he took me to see my own wedding. To show me that I had a future, that I would be happy…” his eyes filled with unshed happy tears. “To show me you.”

“Well then,” Kurt started, a mischievous look on his face. “If that’s the case, you have no excuse for not realizing you were in love with me for the first five months we knew each other.”

Blaine let out a chuckle. “Sorry about that. Wait, so you’re not freaking out?”

“There are worse delusions to have,” Kurt replied with a shrug. 

“It’s not a delusion,” Blaine explained.

“So the bowtie…?” Kurt questioned, one eyebrow arched.

“Is in a box of my old things at home. It probably looks a lot older and worn now, but I still have it,” Blaine assured him.

“Oh boy,” Kurt sighed. “So it was all real?” Blaine nodded. “Well, then it’s a good thing that I already thought you were out of this world.”

“Oh god,” Blaine groaned. “What have I done? I’ve married a pun monster!”

“You knew what you were getting into when you married me,” Kurt replied. “Come on, we can talk about this later. I just want to dance with my husband some more.”

“Well, I only dance with people who are British or cute. Are you British?”

Kurt snorted. “I wish.”

“Well, good thing you’re cute, then,” Blaine replied, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips before leading him forward towards the rest of their lives.


End file.
